


Twelve Ways to Surprise Your Man

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderswap, Rule 63, Smut, always-a-girl Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did I forget it was my birthday or something?" he asked, hands reaching out to fit around Stiles' narrow hips and guide her closer. She laughed, hands sliding up his chest to run her fingers over his shoulders.</p><p>"Nope. I was just reading one of those fashion-y magazines while I was waiting at the dentist the other day and there was this "Twelve Ways to Surprise Your Man!" headline, and I thought, my man is pretty awesome and definitely deserves a surprise. So, here you are. Surprise shaved pussy just for you. Do you love it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Ways to Surprise Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> I just think there should be more genderbending, okay. It's fun and I like it a lot.

As soon as Derek stepped into the bathroom, Stiles screamed.

"Jesus, Derek! Don't you freakin’ knock?"

Frozen in the doorway, Derek's eyebrows raised high on his forehead. "I live here," he said slowly. "With you. Why would I knock?"

Stiles gestured frantically at her half-naked body, of which Derek could only see her backside and the curve of her waist where she was twisted to yell at him.

"I'm naked!"

He blinked. "I can see that. I have seen that very often and in a variety of positions." Stiles' eyes narrowed but Derek could see her lips twitching at the corners – a telltale sign that she was trying not to smile.

"You aren't cute," she said firmly. Derek smiled. "You're not. Stop it." His smile just widened as he advanced. "Don't smile at me like that, you shit. Derek–" She laughed when his arms wrapped around her from behind, trapping her hands against her chest as he hugged her.

"Your dumb beard is scratching my cheek," Stiles complained, squirming when Derek simply rubbed his scruffy face against her smooth one. 

"I just wanted to brush my teeth," he said. "You started shrieking at me like I've never seen you naked before."

"Well you've never seen me _this_ naked before."

"You have a bra on. I've seen you more naked."

"What? No – ugh. I'm giving you a coy look but you're behind me so it's not – it's kind of failing." There was silence from behind her until she wiggled again. Pointedly. "Let go so you can see the look, Derek."

Derek chuckled softly and stepped back, waiting patiently for Stiles to turn around. "Okay, what is more nake– oh."

Stiles grinned smugly, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra and let it slip off her shoulders. "Yeah. _Oh_. You like?"

"I like," Derek agreed, eyes on the newly bare space between Stiles' thighs. She rarely shaved more than her armpits unless it was a special occasion. Shaving her legs was saved almost exclusively for summertime, and only if she was going out and planning to wear shorts. Derek didn't care whether or not she was smooth all over and neither did she, but she liked to see his face when she surprised him with smooth legs or a pubic hair design (most notably a heart that had made him blush and thrown Stiles into a fit of giggles every time she looked at it).

"Did I forget it was my birthday or something?" he asked, hands reaching out to fit around Stiles' narrow hips and guide her closer. She laughed, hands sliding up his chest to run her fingers over his shoulders. 

"Nope. I was just reading one of those fashion-y magazines while I was waiting at the dentist the other day and there was this "Twelve Ways to Surprise Your Man!" headline, and I thought, my man is pretty awesome and definitely deserves a surprise. So, here you are. Surprise shaved pussy just for you. Do you love it?"

Derek grinned and bent slightly, hoisting Stiles up into his arms and swallowing her surprised squeak with a kiss. "Let's go find out."

Stiles laughed all the way back into the bedroom, grinning even as Derek tossed her onto the bed. She bounced twice and settled in an ungainly sprawl. "You're not even gonna tell me? Just gonna take me to bed, let me figure it out, okay. I see what you're doing."

She looked up at him, a smirking grin on her face while he dropped his boxers to his feet and stepped out of them.

"Wait...what about your teeth?" she asked, as Derek joined her on the bed. Her head tilted so Derek could kiss his way down her throat.

"What about them?" he replied between soft, wet kisses.

"You were gonna brush 'em."

"I'm going to put them to better use."

"Derek," Stiles whined. "I like it when you're minty. It tingles."

Derek lifted his head from the trail of kisses he was following down Stiles' side and sighed. "Fine. Don't start without me."

"I will," she replied cheekily, both hands squeezing her breasts as Derek rolled off of the bed. "I love you! Use the new mouthwash! It's yummy."

She could hear Derek grumbling as he turned on the sink and she laughed. "I won't do _too_ much without you. I'll just get things started." Her hands slipped down her body, sliding down over the smooth skin of her cunt. "Ah, fuck. You're in charge of the main event."

"Is it a circus act now?"

"Hey, shut up. Do I tease you about the things you say in the heat of the moment?" There was silence. Stiles grinned. "Yeah, thought not. Hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah." Derek stepped out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks at the sight laid out for him on the bed.

Stiles had both legs raised up and two fingers pushed inside her, pumping slowly and gliding her wetness over her bare lips. It looked like her focus was on making as much of a mess as possible rather than on getting any pleasure from her fingers. She beamed at him, cheeks already flushed, and her eyes dropped to the curve of his hardening cock.

"C'mon, Derek. Been waiting forever." Her fingers slipped out of her cunt and she wiggled her hips until Derek fit himself between her thighs and kissed her. 

"Mm, see?" she murmured between wet kisses. "Minty fresh." 

Derek hummed, hands tracing down Stiles' body until his palms were pushing her knees up.

Her fingers pushed and pulled through his hair as he made his way down her body, stopping to suck marks into the fleshy rounds of her breasts. He laughed when she gasped and tugged sharply at his hair, mouth opening in a smile against her skin. "Fuck, get to the good stuff, Derek, Jesus."

"Don't rush me," he replied, tracing his tongue around Stiles' belly button slowly. He kissed just above where she needed him most and smiled when she whined and writhed under him.

"I hate everything you choose to be," Stiles groaned. Her hands buried deep in Derek's hair and stayed there as he _finally_ dipped down and trailed his tongue between her folds.

His breath was warm against her cunt; the cruelest sort of tease when all she wanted was his tongue inside her.

"Derek." His name spilled from between Stiles' lips like a prayer, low, wrecked, and desperate as his tongue glided easily along her cunt and his stubbled chin followed suit. "Christ." She loved it when his beard brushed against her and the contrast of coarse hair against her newly shaved lips was even more delicious than usual.

Derek spent a few more long minutes teasing her. He sucked at the skin right over her clit for a solid thirty seconds, tongue pushing gently against her before he removed all sensation entirely and laid kisses up the insides of Stiles' thighs. 

When she kicked him in the back, all he did was laugh.

She writhed under him as he teased at her entrance, pushing the very tip of his tongue inside her again and again and again until she was close to sobbing. His name was hardly even a breath anymore; Stiles' voice was soft and ragged as she begged for more.

Finally, after what felt like ages of deliciously torturous foreplay, Derek pushed two fingers inside of her and crooked them up.

Stiles shouted, body arching up of the bed as she clutched at Derek's hair and squirmed. "Fuck! Fucking– fuck. If you don't keep your hand right there so help me God, Derek, I will kill you." The words came out on a hurried breath, Stiles' chest heaving with the effort of getting the words out.

Derek wiggled his fingers in response and Stiles' entire body jerked. "Motherfucker," she whispered, stomach muscles twitching.

Once Derek's fingers were inside her, all bets were off. He twisted his wrist and pumped his fingers and Stiles clutched and writhed and moaned above him, mouth open on constant sounds. He flicked his tongue repeatedly over her clit, alternating between literally flicking his tongue back and forth and sucking kisses onto that bundle of nerves like he would Stiles' mouth.

He moaned softly against her, curling his fingers up and dragging the flat of his tongue over Stiles' clit at the same time. She was so much wetter like this, no soft curls stopping her slick from dripping all over her lips and into the creases of her thighs. Derek knew his mouth was soaked and there was sure to be slickness on his chin when he eventually lifted his head after from her. He wasn't planning on doing that now, though. Not when she was so close.

Stiles' entire body arched up again, hips lifting off the bed in her eagerness to get closer to Derek's devilish tongue. Derek simply caught her hips in his palms, hands curved around those sharp bones as he went in for the kill.

His mouth was merciless. He sucked and lapped at Stiles' clit, tongue dragging over it repeatedly as his fingers pushed up against that spot inside Stiles that had her gasping. Her breath caught in her throat as she got close, chest heaving on shallow gasps and wordless moans.

"Oh my God, oh my Go–" Stiles' head slammed back into the pillows as she came, the kind of toe curling orgasm rolling through her like only Derek could give. Her body heaved as she tried to catch her breath, toes still curled over Derek's shoulders as he kissed and licked her through the aftershocks.

He never paid much attention to her clit after she came, knowing that she was extra sensitive right afterward. When she could breathe again, Stiles lifted her head and looked down at Derek, a breathless, utterly sated grin on her lips. "Fuck, you're the best."

Derek beamed, lips and chin shiny with her slick and his eyes heavy lidded. "That was my present to you," he said, kissing Stiles' pelvis lightly. She smiled and reached her arms down, making grabby hands at him.

"Gimme, like, five minutes," she said against his mouth, able to feel the slick head of his cock bumping against her hip. She was always amazed by how turned on he could get just from giving her pleasure. Derek nodded, settling his weight on top of her as they kissed. Usually Stiles could get off again while they fucked, but she needed a few minutes to stop being too sensitive for him to even get inside her. 

When she deemed herself ready, Stiles canted her hips up and rubbed against Derek, able to feel her lips spread around the girth of his cock. "Mmm. C'mon, Derek, I'm ready."

Derek didn't need much more invitation than that. He lifted his hips and reached down with the hand not bracing him on the bed, fingers curling around the base of his cock and angling it down to slip into Stiles. She gasped softly and clutched at him, fingers curled around his shoulders as he groaned against her chest and eased his way inside. Stiles was more than wet enough for the slide to be easy and when Derek bottomed out inside her she immediately lifted her hips to urge him to move, her fingers gliding through his hair and pushing at his head so he’d lift it up off of her chest and start moving.

"I'm good, I'm good, c'mon." She ran her hands up his chest as he sat back, fingers curling against his ribs when his movement pulled him out of her almost all the way. She groaned, knees rising toward her chest as Derek nudged forward and slipped back inside her. "Oh _fuck_ ," Stiles breathed. Her hands flew up to hold onto the headboard, fingers white knuckled against the wrought iron bedpost as Derek curled his hands around her ankles and pushed her legs up against her chest.

Derek never said very much while they were fucking, not unless Stiles pressed him to, but his expressions did more than enough talking for him. Stiles could tell just by the set of his jaw of the furrow between his eyebrows how close he was to coming and she urged him on with rolls of her hips and the tug of her fingers at his nipples. 

Her mouth opened on a gasp when he buried himself deep and rolled his hips, the head of his cock rubbing deep inside her and forcing a low groan out from between her parted lips. Often it took her less time to come the second time around and Derek knew that. He would pull out every trick in the book to have her gasping and shuddering under him (or above him) so that her pleasure was taken care of first.

“Derek, oh fuck, yeah– Right there.” Derek lowered his head and smiled breathlessly down at Stiles, leaning over her and sliding her ankles over his shoulders so he could press close and kiss her. She moaned against his mouth and he nipped her lower lip, sucking softly and smiling when she laughed. “Mm, c’mon. Know you’re close.”

Derek nodded, able to feel the telltale pull low in his gut that meant he was close. He stayed pressed against Stiles and thrust faster, hips rolling and thrusts going uneven. She arched under him and slipped a hand down between their bodies, fingers circling her clit quickly as they moved together.

Her second orgasm hit her like a wave; it was less intense than the first, slower, and more drawn out. It started in her toes and traveled all the way up until she was gasping, warm all over, and clutching Derek’s back. He groaned as her walls clenched around him, pulling his orgasm out of him and milking him so thoroughly that her name was barely a whisper in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

Feet slipping off of Derek’s shoulders, Stiles’ legs hit the blankets with a soft thump and she sighed, arm moving from between their bodies and flopping limply beside her head. Her other hand had moved to Derek’s hair, holding onto him as his breath puffed against the side of her neck.

“Might have to shave more often,” she murmured after a few minutes of heavy breathing. “’Specially if it’s gonna get me sex like that.” Her laughter ruffled the hair that had fallen onto Derek’s forehead and she could feel it against her chest when he grinned.

“You get sex like that all the time,” Derek muttered, lips pressed against Stiles’ chest. He was too tired to move his head enough that his words wouldn’t be half muffled when he said them.

“That was especially spectacular,” Stiles insisted. Only she would use words like spectacular after enthusiastic sex – or any words at all, for that matter. Derek would rather bask in the afterglow, but not Stiles, oh no. “Don’t deny it. You brought your A game, Derek.”

Huffing, Derek shifted his hips and slipped out of Stiles, kissing her shoulder after her sharp intake of breath. “Mkay. A game, gotcha. Can we sleep now?”

“It’s never going to stop being cute that you just want to curl up and sleep after we have sex.” Stiles grinned when Derek grumbled at her, muffled words against her chest that she didn’t even try to decipher. “Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep, you big grump.” Her fingers stroked through his hair, pushing it away from his forehead and back behind his ears until she felt his breathing even out, his chest rising and falling in time with hers.

“I love you,” she whispered into his hair, smiling to herself when Derek nuzzled his face into her throat. “I’ll take that as a ‘right back at’cha, Stiles’.”

She wrapped her legs back around Derek and hugged him closer, sighing happily against the top of his head as she drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'm going to finish the lady Derek/Stiles fic that I've been working on for a hundred years. It has nothing to do with this one, I just like ladies.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com)!


End file.
